


Love language

by plumblossomed



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: The five love languages: Words of affirmation, physical touch, receiving gifts, quality time, and acts of service. Sasuke and Sakura dabble in a bit of all of them, but one has always stood above the others.Sarada is trying.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Love language

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here is the result of a request I got from a winner of my fic give away! Prompt: Sarada orchestrates a slow dance date for her parents
> 
> Sarada is so much like Sasuke in wanting to impress her father and it’s much less sad because he’s like alive and not mean to her LMAO so it’s honestly sweet seeing them all try really hard for each other. SSS Fam is love :(
> 
> I recommend listening to "Two Slow Dancers" by Mitski for this :)

Sarada was feeling exasperated once again, fed up with trying to understand the relationship between her parents. She had been dropping hints  _ all week _ . Valentine’s Day was coming up, and it looked like both her parents would have a free day for once. But her father, more aloof than she would’ve ever expected for someone married to her mom, just wasn’t getting it. 

“I heard Cho Cho’s dad is going to take her mom to the nicest restaurant in the new part of Konoha on Saturday. No occasion, I think.”

“Good for them.” Why go out when they could cook at home together?

“Even though Inojin’s mom works at the flower shop, his dad always brings his mom roses. Says she’ll never get tired of them.”   
  


“Hm.” Sakura preferred cosmos.

“Shikadai’s mom got  _ so  _ mad at his dad last week and she only started speaking to him again when he bought her a new ring.”

“I see.” A ring wasn’t practical, it might get in the way of Sakura’s healing hands. Besides, she had a different ring he had made specifically for her. No need for a store bought one.

Sure, he could’ve taken her to dinner, shown up with bouquets of roses, bought her fine jewelry. But they were shinobi. They realistically only had a small amount of time not just on this planet, but together. Quality time meant the most. Sasuke was painfully aware that he was only home so often. He could’ve sent any number of gifts home while he was away, but he knew that to Sakura, anything would pale in comparison to having her husband safely home.

But Sarada couldn’t help it — she was a sucker for romance, so she kept trying.

“Have you heard of this, Papa? Probably not since you have to be away a lot,” Sarada mused, mostly to herself. She had come home with a new music player, eager to show it off to her parents. Music was supposed to be relaxing, and it didn’t take the sharingan to see that both of her parents could use some time to unwind. She put on a soft instrumental track. 

“Do you like this song?” Sarada asked with a tinge of anxiety, always eager to please her father.

“It’s nice,” Sasuke commented mildly. 

“I can change it if you want! There are lots of different kinds of songs it can play.” Maybe he would like some of the heavy metal tracks she picked up? Does her father even like music?

“No, it really is nice. Your mother would like this song.” 

Sarada smiled and turned up the volume. Of course he was thinking of her, the song really was fit to her mother’s tastes. Her father started reading over a few documents, so she cleaned up around the house with a gentle buzz of contentment filling her. It was always so nice to have him home. Maybe they could train later. 

* * *

Sasuke walked into the house to hear music playing softly, but he didn’t sense anyone’s chakra. Seeing a few of his normally tidy daughter’s things strewn haphazardly around the house, he assumed she had simply forgotten about it. He was looking around for the music player to turn it off, when he hesitated. The song was pleasant and familiar — it was the first song she played for him when she brought the music player home. 

He decided to let it continue playing.

After putting away some of his own things, he started to clean up after Sarada. It looked like she was out training. On the kitchen table he finally noticed a note:  _ Sorry, I had to run out last minute! I’ll be home after dinner. Love, Sarada _

He tucked the note away in his pocket. It was nice to keep tangible traces of his family when he was away. It reminded him that he really was lucky enough to have somewhere to return, to have people waiting for him, people who loved him.

It seemed that Sarada had just finished cooking dinner for the family when she had to take off; the leftovers in the fridge weren’t even cold yet. He wished he could take credit for some of her good traits, but this kind of thoughtfulness and care for others was all Sakura’s doing. He started reheating the food, feeling lucky, but wishing his precious girls were with him. Sakura should be home soon enough, and Sarada promised to be home later. It was all he could really ask for.

He had just started boiling water for tea when he heard the front door open and his wife announced that she was home. She was right on time. 

“Welcome back, I’m in the kitchen,” he called out. 

“Hello, Sasuke-kun. It smells good in here. What’s this music? Sarada’s not home, is she?”

“She left a note saying she’d be back after dinner, but she already made all this before she left. Come eat, I’m making tea. The music is also hers.” He stood over the water, watching it boil.

She wrapped her arms around her husband, squeezing him from the side and breathing in his scent. “Yes, she’s been so interested in that music player lately. I like the song, it’s really nice.”

“Ah.” So he had been right, he knew she’d like it. He was glad he kept the song on. 

“I’m not that hungry yet, but it smells really good.” 

“You should eat, you were working all day.” He looked down at Sakura, still pressed against him with her eyes closed. His hand came up to lightly tap her on the cheek, signaling to her to open her eyes. When she looked up at him with those green eyes shining in adoration, he cracked a small smile. That look would never get old. But her sweet face didn’t stop him from gently chiding her, “Eat. Even if it’s just a little.” 

Sakura nodded, but didn’t untangle herself from Sasuke’s side. If anything, she seemed to snuggle in even closer to him, “Later. We can eat later. Can’t I just be with my husband?” She started softly humming along with the song.

Sasuke sighed, but felt his resolve start to weaken. He tried to reason with her, not wanting her to tire herself out even more just for one more moment with him. “The food will get cold.”

“We can reheat it.”

“I just made the tea.”

“We can reheat that too.”

  
“Sarada will be home soon.”

  
  
“What? I’m not doing anything.” She continued humming, her tone even sweeter than the song itself. 

He huffed and twisted his body to face her completely, resting his forehead against hers, “You’re impossible.” 

“Hm, is that better or worse than  _ annoying?”  _

Sasuke gave her a firm squeeze, silently communicating to her that they were both good things. Still humming, Sakura started to sway along to the music, still in Sasuke’s embrace. 

Her arms came up and wrapped around Sasuke’s neck, and he pulled her impossibly closer with his hand on her waist. So rarely were they able to simply enjoy each other’s company, to take a moment for themselves and just  _ be.  _ It made moments like this all the more sweet. Without needing to say anything, they continued swaying to the music and even slowly spun in circles. The kitchen made for a great dance floor. 

It took them back to their travels, when they could be anyone they wanted, could be free from the burden that was being the Uchihas, even just for a moment. They’d spent a surprising amount of time dancing around in civilian dance halls. She blushed, thinking of the times Sasuke would attempt to dip her, spin her, lift her. Sakura always suspected it was Sasuke’s attempt at making sure she was happy. And she was, she always was. 

Like a true ninja, Sarada snuck noiselessly through the front door. But, based on the scene before her, she had a feeling that even if she slammed the door shut, her parents would not have been disturbed. They couldn’t have seen her, not when her mother’s cheek rested against her father’s chest and his chin was placed on the crown of her head, powerful eyes closed. She had hoped they would take the time alone to do something other than just eat ( _ boring _ , they could do that all the time), but she didn’t expect her vision to come alive so perfectly. It was equal parts heartwarming and gross to see them dancing together. She asked for romance, and she got it, she supposed. The music player was an excellent investment. Whatever they did on Valentine’s Day wouldn’t really matter, it was just another day filled with love for the Uchiha clan. 

But for all of Sarada’s skills, her parents were still elite shinobi themselves, and they were particularly in tune with their own child’s comings and goings. They enjoyed dancing together for a little longer before pulling back, exchanging a look, and silently agreeing to break the moment. 

“Sarada, you’re back. Come over here. We missed you today,” Sakura called in her melodic voice. 

Slightly embarrassed at being caught, but still excited, Sarada quickly removed her shoes and hurried over to the kitchen. Sakura opened up an arm and gestured for her to come even closer. Her parents stepped apart slightly to allow her to wedge herself between the two of them. Her mother gave a big squeeze, “Ah, there we go, everyone’s home. Now we can eat.” But they remained in a group embrace for a few moments longer as the song came to a finish. Time was a precious gift, a luxury for all of them, but they could afford to take it slow at times. It would always be worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> also the intro is not at all meant to bash other pairings loool shikatema is my personal favorite after ss but I just needed them for this haha
> 
> Sarada said: lo fi beats to chill to


End file.
